MG 08
|type=Heavy machine gun |is_ranged=yes |service= 1908–1945 (Germany) 1911–1960s (China) |used_by= See Users |wars=Xinhai Revolution World War I Finnish Civil War Polish-Soviet War Chinese Civil War World War II Second Sino-Japanese War Korean War Vietnam War |designer= |design_date= |manufacturer=''Deutsche Waffen und Munitionsfabriken'' (DWM) Spandau and Erfurt arsenals Hanyang Arsenal |unit_cost= |production_date= |number= 173,000+ |variants=lMG 08 (aircraft) MG 08/15 (lightened,infantry) LMG 08/15 (aircraft) HMG Type 24 (infantry,Chinese variant) |weight=Total with water, without water gun body, of water, tripod |length= |part_length= |width= |height= |diameter= |crew= four man crew |cartridge=8x57 IS 13x92 TuF mm (TuF variant) |action=Short recoil, Toggle locked |rate=450-500 rounds/min |velocity= |range= |max_range= |feed=250-round fabric belt |sights= }} The Maschinengewehr'' 08', or '''MG08', was the German Army's standard machine gun in World War I and is an adaption of Hiram S. Maxim's original 1884 Maxim Gun. It was produced in a number of variants during the war. The MG 08 served during World War II as a heavy machine gun in many German infantry divisions, although by the end of the war it had mostly been relegated to second-rate fortress units. The Maschinengewehr 08 (or MG08)—so-named after 1908, its year of adoption—was a development of the license made ''Maschinengewehr'' 01. It could reach a firing rate of up to 400 rounds per minute using 250-round fabric belts of 7.92x57mm ammunition, although sustained firing would lead to overheating; it was water-cooled using a jacket around the barrel that held approximately one gallon . Using a separate attachment sight with range calculator for indirect fire, the MG08 could be operated from cover. Additional telescopic sights were also developed and used in quantity during the war. The MG08, like the Maxim Gun, operated on the basis of short barrel recoil and a toggle lock; once cocked and fired the MG08 would continue firing rounds until the trigger was released (or until all available ammunition was expended). Its practical range was estimated at some up to an extreme range of . The MG08 was mounted on a sled mount ( ) that was ferried between locations either on carts or else carried above men's shoulders in the manner of a stretcher. Pre-war production was by Deutsche Waffen und Munitionsfabriken (DWM) in Berlin and the government arsenal at Spandau (so that the gun was often referred to as a Spandau MG08). When the war began in August 1914, approximately 12,000 MG08s were available to battlefield units; production, at numerous factories, was however markedly ramped up during wartime. In 1914 some 200 MG08s were produced each month; by 1916—once the weapon had established itself as the pre-eminent defensive battlefield weapon—the number had increased to 3,000; and a year later to 14,400 per month. MG08/15 A lightened and thus more portable version — by "stepping-down" the upper rear and lower forward corners of the original MG 08's rectangular-outline receiver and breech assembly — was tested as a prototype in 1915 by a team of weapon designers under the direction of a Colonel Friedrich von Merkatz—the MG08/15. The MG08/15 had been designed to be manned by four trained infantrymen spread on the ground around the gun and in the prone position. To accomplish that purpose the MG08/15 featured a short bipod rather than a heavy four legged sled mount, plus a wooden gunstock and a pistol grip. At 18 kg, the MG08/15 was lighter and less cumbersome than the standard MG08 since the MG08/15 had been designed to provide increased mobility of infantry automatic fire. It nevertheless remained a bulky water-cooled weapon which was quite demanding on the quality and training of its crews. Accurate fire was difficult to achieve and usually in short bursts only. It was first introduced in battle during the French "Chemin des Dames" offensive in April 1917 where it contributed to the very high casualty count among the French assailants. Its deployment in increasingly large numbers with all front line infantry regiments continued in 1917 and during the German offensives of the spring and summer of 1918. The MG08/15 became, by far, the most common German machine gun deployed in World War I (Dolf Goldsmith, 1989) since it reached a full allocation of six guns per company or 72 guns per regiment in 1918. By that time, there were four times as many MG08/15 light machine guns than heavy MG08 machine guns in each infantry regiment. To attain this goal, about 130,000 MG08/15 had to be manufactured during World War I, most of them by the Spandau and Erfurt government arsenals. An air-cooled and thus water-free and lighter version of the MG08/15, designated as the MG08/18, was battlefield tested in small numbers during the last months of the war. The MG08/18's barrel was heavier and it could not be quick-changed, thus overheating was inevitably a problem. It would take the much later MG34, yet to come, to achieve that indispensable flexibility. The word 08/15 lives on as an idiom in colloquial German, 08/15 (pronounced Null-acht-fünfzehn, or more colloquially Null-acht-fuffzehn), being used even today as an adjective to denote something totally ordinary and lacking in originality or specialness. Aircraft versions ' Fokker E.IV, May 1916 - these guns have the "over-lightened" cooling jackets that caused fragility problems. Note the usage of what became the standard (for Aviation) "two hole" ammunition belt]] A lightened air-cooled version, the lMG 08, was developed by the Spandau arsenal as a rigidly mounted aircraft machine gun and went into production in 1915, in single-gun mounts, for use on the E.I through the E.III production versions of the Fokker Eindecker. A lower case letter "L" beginning the prefix meant luftgekühlt (air-cooled) rather than Luft (air).Woodman 1997, pg.2-3 The lMG 08s were later used in pairs by the time of the introduction of the Fokker D.III and Albatros D.I biplane fighters in 1916, as fixed and synchronized cowling guns firing through the propeller. The Parabellum MG14 built by DWM was a lighter (22 lbs) and quite different Maxim system gun with a very high rate of fire (900 rounds/min). It was introduced in 1915, and was, but not without serious problems on occasion (as noted by Otto Parschau), first used as the synchronized forward-firing armament on the five examples of the Fokker M.5K/MG ''Eindecker'' production prototype aircraft, and soon afterwards served as a flexible aircraft observer's gun for rear defense. The initial model of the air-cooled "Spandau" lMG 08 front-firing cowling machine guns had lost the stocks, grips, and bipods of the infantry MG08s, but the 103 mm diameter cylindrical sheet metal water jacket was initially over-lightened with cooling slots, and because the cooling jacket on the MG 08 series of guns was an important structural support for the barrel, the excessive slotting of the initial air-cooled lMG 08 rendered the gun as too fragile to the point of making it impossible to fit the muzzle booster that the water-cooled infantry MG08 guns could be fitted with.Woodman 1997, pg.2 The later model of lMG 08 air-cooled machine gun had the slotting omitted at the extreme ends of the cooling jacket's cylindrical member, with a 13 cm wide area of solid sheet metal at the breech end, and a 5 cm wide solid area at the muzzle end, giving the resultant gun much more rigidity. Also, the lMG 08 retained unchanged the rectangular rear receiver and breech assembly of the water-cooled MG 08 infantry weapon. Later the receiver would be lightened by being "stepped down" at its upper rear and lower forward corners as the more developed and lighter weight LMG 08/15 version was developed. The lMG 08's and lMG 08/15's would always used as fixed forward-aimed synchronized firing in dual mounts on German single-seat fighter aircraft, first appearing most notably on the mass-produced examples of Robert Thelen's Albatros D.I and D.II fighters in late 1916, and singly on German armed two-seat observation aircraft for synchronized forward-firing armament. A device, occasionally fitted to the rear surface of the LMG 08/15's backplate, told the pilot how much ammunition was left to fire, and later on a significant upgrade to the gun's aerial usability was the fitting of the Klingstrom device on the right side of the receiver, which allowed the gun to be cocked and loaded with one hand from the cockpit. Various cocking/charging handle styles evolved with a simplified distinctive long handled cocking/charging device finally becoming preferred late in the war. Aircraft lMG 08/15's used the 30mm "two hole" ammunition belts of the flexible Parabellum machine gun rather than the wider "three hole" belts of the ground guns. It is possible that these belts were used as they were a bit lighter and less bulky than the wider "three hole" ground gun belts and certainly made for standardization which would have been easier for the armorers and in addition allowed for smaller and lighter "tubes" or "chutes" that guided the empty belts into storage containers in the aircraft after firing. It is a common misconception that the tubes or chutes coming out of the fixed mounted aviation lmg-08/15 fixed guns were for expended cartridge cases; in actuality these attachments were for guiding the empty cartridge belts into a container inside the fuselage of the aircraft so that the belts would not interfere with the operation of the aircraft. As the entire MG 08 family of machine guns ejected their empty cartridge cases forward through a round hole in the receiver under the barrel (as can be clearly seen on many videos) these cartridge cases were guided out of the aircraft (except on post Fokker Eindecker Fokker designed aircraft) through tubes from under the barrel to the bottom of the fuselage. With Fokker designed aircraft following the Eindecker the cartridge cases were ejected without tubes from the receiver hole directly into open trays that guided the tumbling cartridge cases backward and sideways onto the sloped fuselage decking which them streamed down past the cockpit on either side. These trays are clearly visible in photographs but have rarely been recognized for their purpose. Herman Goering, who flew both the Fokker Dr.I and Fokker D.VII was obviously so annoyed with the case tumbling out in front of him that he had deflectors made on his aircraft to ensure the empty cartridge cases did not find their way into his cockpit. On photographs of Goering's aircraft these plates, only seen on his aircraft, are very prevalent and have even been recognized in scale models of his aircraft copying his particular planes, but even then most historians have failed to recognize their purpose. Both empty belt guides and trays were attached directly to the machine guns rather than to the aircraft. In the famous film showing Australian officers handling the lMG 08/15's from the crashed Baron von Richthofen's triplane, the Fokker type belt tubes/chutes and empty cartridge trays can be clearly seen still attached to the guns. More than 23,000 examples of the LMG 08/15 and an unknown number of the lMG 08 were produced during World War I.Woodman 1997, pg.3,5 13 mm variant A variant chambered in the same 13.2x92mmSR round as the 13 mm Mauser Anti Tank Rifle was introduced in 1918. It was known as tank and aircraft ( , abbreviated '''''TuF), and had a designation MG18. It was issued in limited numbers as it was late for World War I. Chinese version Because of the Sino-German alliance, the Germans supplied the Chinese with MG 08s. Later in 1935, the Chinese demanded to have machine guns produced by themselves, so they created the Type 24 Heavy machine gun. The Type 24 Heavy machine gun, first introduced to the National Revolutionary Army in 1935, designed to replace the original MG 08. It was the standard heavy machine gun for all Nationalists, Communists, and Warlords from 1935. They were usually made in the Hanyang Arsenal. Like the original MG 08, because of transportation difficulties, the M1917 Browning machine gun and other machine guns slowly replaced the Type 24 for the NRA after the Chinese Civil War. The PM M1910, and the SG-43 Goryunov (or Type 53/57 Machine gun) slowly replaced the Type 24 Heavy machine gun after the Chinese Civil War, but it was kept in service with the PLA, KPA and the NVA until the 1960s during the Vietnam War. The Type 24 heavy machine gun's tripod resembles the tripod of the MG 08. This gun is not able to be mounted on sledge mounts. When aiming at enemy infantry, it usually comes with a muzzle disk. When used as an anti-aircraft gun, it uses a metal pole to make the tripod higher and usually does not come with a muzzle disk. The gun's receiver is similar to the MG 08's gun body. Like the original MG 08, it needs a crew of four. The Type 24 heavy machine gun is chambered with the 7.92x57mm Mauser round, the standard Chinese military rifle cartridge of Nationalist China. After the Chinese Civil War, the People's Republic of China developed its own version of the Type 24 HMG chambered with the 7.62x54mmR Russian cartridge. Users .]] * * * * * * : Ex-German MG 08s confiscated at the end of WWI entered Dutch service in 1925 in the light anti-aircraft role, with the designation M.25.War over Holland - Dutch machineguns * : Korean Liberation Army used at Second Sino-Japanese War received by National Revolutionary Army * : Made under license as the Type 24 heavy machine gun. * : Type 24 chambered in the 7.62x54mmR cartridge. * * : Used Chinese Type 24 during the Korean War. * * (Turkish War of Independence) * * : in 1918-44, up to 5,964 MG08 (ckm wz.08) and 7,775 MG08/15 (lkm wz.08/15) Andrzej Konstankiewicz, Broń strzelecka Wojska Polskiego 1918-39, MON, Warsaw 1986, ISBN 83-11-07266-3, p. 106, 119 * : Used Chinese Type 24 during the Vietnam War. * type 24 heavy machine gun * type 24 heavy machine gun * type 24 heavy machine gun See also *Bergmann MG15 nA Gun *Kjellman machine gun *M1917 Browning machine gun *Schwarzlose MG M.07/12 *Skoda M1909 machine gun *Vickers machine gun References ;Notes ;Bibliography * * * External links * 13 mm TuF variant * MG 08 Category:8 mm machine guns Category:Early machine guns Category:Machine guns of Germany Category:Medium machine guns Category:World War I aircraft guns Category:World War I machine guns Category:World War I Austro-Hungarian infantry weapons Category:World War I German infantry weapons Category:World War II machine guns Category:World War II infantry weapons of China Category:World War II infantry weapons of Germany Category:World War II infantry weapons of Poland Category:World War II military equipment of Finland